one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
He-Man Vs Hercules
Disney Vs Mattel! Well, won't this be fabulous? Intro (Destruction of the Agora, 0:00-0:35) A white streak blitzes across the skies high above a dense forest, with the grace of an angel and the speed of a lightning bolt. As it passes through a cloud, the streak is revealed to be the winged steed Pegasus, currently piloted by the satyr Phil, and his pupil the demigod Hercules. Hercules looks down at the forest below, smiling as he takes in its vast landscape and greenery, and then looks ahead towards a mountain range that towers into the sky, even higher than their current altitude. Phil: Don’t worry, kid, we ain’t going over. This is our stop here. Welcome to Eternia. Hercules: It looks great, Phil, but I don’t see much people around here. Are you sure this is a good training ground for heroes? Phil: It’s perfect. This place gets attacked by a creepy skeleton dude all the time, there’ll be some action for ya. Plus, it’s used to collateral damage. As Pegasus begins his descent towards the forest, down below, another beast is making its way towards the area, accompanied by his own master. Albeit, a little slower: the beast is Cringer, the cowardly tiger. He lumbers behind Prince Adam, otherwise known as He-Man, though he has yet to transform. Cringer: Do we have to go out here? That thing was scary, Adam! Adam: Nonsense, Cringer! It was just a flying horse! Cringer: That doesn’t sound natural to me… Adam: We live in a world of magic, Cringer! Anything is possible! Look, here it comes! (Helicarrier, 0:48-1:23) As Cringer pulls a Hanna-Barbera and runs into the trees, Adam puts up his hand to his face to see better as Pegasus descends against the afternoon sun. Making a big deal of showing off his wings, the winged mount clears the leaves of his landing sight, touches down, and strikes a fancy pose, allowing Hercules to get off. Phil, however, remains on, suspicious of Adam. Phil: Well, there were SUPPOSED to be no innocent humans around. Adam: If you’re worried for my safety, thank you, but I can handle myself. I am He-Man, protector of Eternia. Hercules: Protector? Like a hero? Adam: I wouldn’t call myself that, I merely do what is my duty as the holder of the Power Sword. Cringer (Off-screen): He’s just being modest… Hercules: It just so happens I’m training to become a hero! Any tips? Phil: Forget it, kid. You’ve got strength on this guy like Briareos has a hand on arm-wrestling, let’s go. Adam: Don’t underestimate my strength, little one. I would be more than happy to spar with your student. Allow me to slip into something more comfortable first. (He-Man theme, 0:00-0:31) Phil: Wait what. Adam holds aloft the Power Sword, and the skies of Eternia darken as lightning begins to crash down from the sky. Pegasus and Phil run for cover as Hercules braces himself. Adam: By the power of Greyskull! I HAVE THE POWER!!!!! A final burst of light surrounds Adam, and he emerges from it rippling with muscles, raw strength, and less clothing. Hercules, very impressed, swings his sword around in his hand and points it towards He-Man. Hercules: Ready whenever you are! He-Man: I’ll try not to rough you up too badly. Let’s just relax and have fun. DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES? READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Hercules He-Man 60 (Final Destination, 0:07-1:07) Both men leap forward and swing their blades with impressive strength, albeit Hercules with both hands and He-Man with just one. Several clashes commence between the two of them, each sending the sound of scraping steel beyond the forest clearing, but after eight exchanges, He-Man’s blade stops the demigod’s in its tracks above his head. Hercules only just spots his opponent’s hand coming up before He-Man knocks him far away backwards with a bitchslap. He lands with his back to a thick tree trunk, splintering it on impact. He-Man: Be careful not to rely too much on your sword. Phil: He’s right, use your head! 51 Hercules gets up, bends his head down, and charges at He-Man like a raging bull while Phil and Pegasus facepalm and facehoof respectively. He-Man puts his sword away and crouches down, bracing for Herc’s impact; sure enough, when the Greek Golden Boy rams into him, Adam holds his ground, and manages to even hoist Hercules up over his shoulders. Twisting his torso, He-Man sends his opponent slamming down to the ground, only for Hercules to maneuver himself and land on one of his feet. Still locked on to the protector of Eternia, Hercules kicks with his free leg and sweeps his feet out from underneath him. This brings He-Man horizontal in the air in front of the son of Zeus, who swings down with a mighty punch and sends him deep into the crust of the earth. Phil flinches, and Herc begins to walk away from the rubble, before the ground begins to shake. He turns around as, behind him, He-Man leaps out of the ground unscathed. Chorus: He-Man! 42 Adam rushes towards Hercules, and swings the Power Sword forward; though the Demigod brings up his own blade to defend himself, the force of He-Man’s blow is enough to bend his sword at a right angle. Herc smirks and throws his sword to the side, twirling it like a boomerang, but opening himself up to a punch in the jaw. Before he can fly up too far, He-Man grips his ankle and yanks him back down, before punching Hercules in the chest. He follows up the attack with a combo of slow, but heavy, punches to Hercules’ midsection before hitting him with a Sparta-Kick that causes him to buckle at the knees and collapse. 35 At this point, fortunately for Hercules, his boomerang sword comes flying back, and it catches He-Man off guard, slashing him in the side. Hercules leaps up off his knees, catches the sword, literally whips it back into shape, and slashes He-Man once again. Now behind his opponent, the hero-in-training twirls around and floors him to the ground with a roundhouse kick, before winding up his fist and punching the earth. The resulting shockwave sends He-Man’s body up into the air, where Hercules leaps after him and hits him with an uppercut to the face. This is followed by him grabbing the back of Adam’s luxurious locks, headbutting him, kneeing him in the face, and putting him into a wrestling hold as they finally descend back towards the ground. At re-entry speeds, He-Man’s body begins to burn up before they land and clear several trees out of their roots. But when the smoke clears, both are still standing, and pushing against each other. 24 When He-Man’s strength begins to overwhelm Hercules, the Demigod steps back, causing him to stumble, and winds up a punch. However, He-Man flexes his chest, and the attack does nothing except bruise Hercules’ hand. He-Man then lands his own punch on Hercules, and the Demigod returns the favour, until the exchange of fists turns into an all-out brawl. The clash evolves further when the swords come back out, and the two duel with ferocious tenacity. Phil and Pegasus cheer on Hercules in the background, while Cringer’s glowing eyes merely peek out of the darkness he’s hidden in. 14 As Hercules brings his sword down for what is sure to be a decisive blow, He-Man’s body suddenly blurs up, and the blade passes through it, causing it to dissipate. The real He-Man steps into view in front of Hercules. Hercules: What? He-Man: Another lesson: speed is just as important as strength. 9'' Adam begins to run so fast he effectively teleports, leaving afterimage clones behind him. They zip around Hercules, throwing him off as he swings at empty air, and before he knows it, two He-Men are in front of him, their fists closing in on his face. The blow sends Hercules flying all the way to the mountainside on the horizon, cracking it. ''4 A dazed Hercules looks up, and sees He-Man sprinting towards him. Out of all but one option, the son of Zeus lets out a yell and slams both of his fists into the rock behind him. 0 (Silence) He-Man stops and looks up as the cracks in the mountain grow, it quickly begins to shake before falling apart, sending massive chunks of debris hurdling down on the two heroes. Both try and cover their heads as the smaller pieces hit them first, but they gradually both surrender to the rubble. Suddenly, two streaks of light shoot towards the avalanche: one white and blue, one green and orange. The former, after carrying Hercules into the sky, reveals itself to be Pegasus, and the latter the mighty Battlecat, carrying He-Man far from the mountains. Both mounted warriors stare at each other from earth and sky, and prepare to continue their battle as the mountains crumble behind them. Outro Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Movie vs TV themed One Minute Melee Category:Off Season Bonus Battles